


Cool For The Summer

by gala_apples



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, M/M, Open Relationships, Post-Canon, Sensation Play, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Foggy can't help but notice the tension in the room. Lucky for him, Marci's cool with him cutting it.





	Cool For The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sensation play prompt on seasonofkink.

The third time Karen adjusts a bra strap and shifts in her chair and Matt bursts into coughing, Foggy pulls out his phone. 

**The sexual tension in this room could be cut with a knife.**

There’s no immediate green rectangle with pulsing dots, but that’s to be expected. Hogarth, Chao & Benowitz moves faster than Page, Murdock & Nelson, therefore leaving her less time to text back. They have enough clients to be out of Nelson’s Meats, but there’s still downtime. Foggy’s not skipping meals to meet his professional expectations, unlike Marci.

**Permission?**

Foggy puts his phone flat on his desk where he’ll hear it when it vibrates and tries to focus on his work. It’s more than either of his fellow employees are doing. If Matt has retained a single word from the braille document he’s going over Foggy would be astonished.

Marci’s reply when it comes in is just a series of Apple emoji butcher knives. Foggy smiles at the succinctness. This is the woman he’s going to marry, even if Marci won’t let him propose again until they’ve been disaster free for at least six weeks so he’s not emotionally compromised.

It happens like it’s been happening all day. Karen thinks about something that has her squirming and Matt can’t help but react. This time though Foggy’s not willing to let it go past uncommented on. 

Foggy could put his hand down Karen’s collar and help her readjust her strap for the fiftieth time. It would be a clear message of where he’d like this to go. It seems too Creepy Guy to actually do it though. He’s not some Mad Men assclown. Instead Foggy goes to Matt. Matt’s sitting in his expensive high backed chair, the kind of thing that can support an exhausted man through a client meeting after he’s been beaten up and awake all night. Not that Foggy doesn’t have the same kind, but he just likes being comfortable.

Perching on the corner of the desk, Foggy leans in to put his lips against Matt’s. He’s thought about this occasionally since college. Idle thoughts, nothing acted on or even begun then aborted before real lines were crossed. You’d have to have significantly more of a heart-eyed crush than Foggy ever had on Matt to actively pursue. Even now, the love and romance he feels for Marci is far different than the attraction Matt stimulates.

But it’s _there_ , that tension. It’s enough there that Foggy can glide his hand up Matt’s five-o-clock shadowed jaw and kiss him without regret. Unusually, neither lip is currently split, so there’s no thin taste of blood in his mouth.

It doesn’t last long. It’s not Matt who breaks the moment, the way he’s so often shattered things in the past. No, after a handful of seconds Matt is pushed into returning the kiss with wild abandon, pouring passion into their liplock like he pours it into his fists when he’s Daredevil. Karen’s the one to speak out loud, gasping a “Foggy?” into the world.

Foggy throws his hands up into the air and shrugs. “It’s always been this. Don’t you think? Hasn’t it always hurt more than just friendship?”

At least it has for him. Karen and Matt had the chance to be romantic and ruin it with each other. It’s a weird tightrope to walk, loving Matt more than a friend and finding him sexy, and yet not wanting to actually date him. Foggy knows the kind of stability he needs, and it’s not something Matt could ever provide.

Karen frowns. “We already tried this, and it didn’t work.”

“Yeah, because Matt was being a dick with Elektra. He was always a dick with her. But now he’s back in Nelson & Murdock- I mean, Page, Murdock and Nelson’s loving arms, and he’s not going to be a dick.” Foggy looks at Matt. “Are you?”

“I can’t promise to never make choices you two won’t like. But I’ll try to not be weird tomorrow morning, if this happens. It’s been a lesson I’ve learned the hard way, taking both of you for granted. I can’t absolve myself with Father Lantom’s confessions anymore, I have to be better than that now. I have to be honest. I do want this.”

“Well, no shit I want you both,” Karen says standing up, exasperated. “You keep pressing your stylus against your lip and I think about you putting my fingers in your mouth and then I get wet and then you _smell_ me. I know you do. It’s not about want, it’s about what happens if this closeness breaks a second time.”

Foggy doesn’t have any optimism to offer her. If they fall into conflict a second time, it’ll fuck everything up royally. Including their careers. Again. But he trusts Matt more, trusts in his Catholic guilt at least, that he doesn’t want to fail at the same thing twice and say penance again. And he trusts Marci, and her opinion that he should go for it. So instead of trying to talk this out more, he says something to spark the situation. “I want to smell your wetness too. Can I, Karen?”

“Oh, Christ,” Karen sighs. But she’s unbuttoning her blouse and discarding it to the floor. Foggy sees the tiny crystal hanging from the delicate chain against her collar and wants to put it in his mouth.

Now that the memory of Natchios has been called, Foggy feels like he needs to step things up a bit. Elektra was a seductress ninja assassin, and all Foggy has is good blowjob technique and a sensitive neck. He wants this to be good, for Matt. Worthy of moving on, a bit. The shades are already drawn, to try to fight off the June sun, but Foggy makes sure the front door of the office is locked. Then he strips off his suit and waits for Karen and Matt to do the same. 

Matt gets totally naked. It’s a sight to behold. He’s covered with scars, all the proofs needed to show the life he’s lived. He’s got a beautiful cock, and nicely hairy legs, one of the qualities Foggy’s looked for in men in the past. The look gives Foggy ideas.

Karen does one better. She discards her bra and panties with her shirt, and stands in only a semi-short skirt and high heels. A whole new burst of ideas comes to Foggy’s head, and one of them he has to deliver on. 

They don’t have a lot in the new office, but they do have ice in the miniscule freezer section of the mini fridge. For clients’ water, and for Matt’s knuckles. Foggy gets several pieces and turns to Matt. “If you can keep this in your mouth and hands for a whole minute I’ll give you a reward.”

It’s a risk, being bold enough to assume iceplay is new for Matt and Elektra, and that Matt liked it. But it’s not like he’s got a fucking machine or warming lube or handcuffs in his desk drawer. And it’s a risk that pays off, because Matt pinches the topmost cube only to put it on his tongue, and uses the other two for his hands.

Knowing his seconds are ticking away, Foggy crawls to Karen’s feet and pushes her skirt just high enough to reveal her cunt. Her curls are strawberry blond, just like the long locks on her head. Foggy wastes no time licking her. She’s wet, so deliciously pungent that he knows Karen told the truth about getting aroused by Matt multiple times over. He doesn’t bother to count the seconds, because Matt will. He knows that Matt has the pinpoint accuracy needed for it, probably doesn’t even invoke ‘Mississippi’ or ‘rhinoceros’ to keep the beat. Foggy just keeps moving his mouth on Karen, trying as best he can to get her off.

It’s only when a extended period passes that Foggy realises it’s been too long. Karen’s legs are shaking, there’s no way it’s been less than five minutes. With sorrow for leaving her tangy cunt, Foggy has to pull away to look at Matt.

Fuck. His boy is such a fucking painslut. Foggy’s not sure why he’s even the slightest bit surprised. Matt’s fists are trembling, the thin beige carpet underneath him darkened by water. The way Matt’s holding his jaw, he’s definitely not swallowed the sliver of ice yet. Matt feels every sensation more strongly than any other person, and he’s still done this. And he’s erect.

“Good, Matt. You did so much better than I thought. Here’s your reward, buddy.” Foggy pauses just long enough for them to both get caught in anticipation of his creativity before he does the reveal. “Eat Karen out.”

Foggy’s done a lot of heroic and brave things, as Marci has let him know ferociously every time his self esteem is suffering. He’s still not sure he’s ever done anything as good as creating the scene in front of him. Matt’s got his freezing fingers of one hand pulling apart the folds of Karen’s pussy, his frigid tongue on her clit, and his other ice-spoiled hand teasing around the hole of her cunt. He’s not sure who’s enjoying themselves more; Karen assaulted by the secondhand chill, or Matt, awash in torrid sensations like the taste of slick and the heat of her skin against cold flesh.

He watches them writhe against each other’s touch. Hot and cold, secret keeper and journalist, ying and yang. It’s a thing of beauty. But the thing is, so is he. Karen comes shaking, knees collapsing for an instant before Matt catches her, and then they beckon Foggy over, and he goes because he deserves it. Hot, cold, and neutral. Secret keeper, journalist, law abider. Triskele. They work, together. Foggy isn’t sure how they’re going to make him come, whether it’ll be heat or ice. He just knows they will, because he trusts them. Older, wiser, and jaded, with Marci’s strength beside him he can commit to still trusting them.


End file.
